


your teeth, your mouth, and me

by dollcewrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, ass eating, minor WCI spoilers, post WCI, they are soft and in love.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollcewrites/pseuds/dollcewrites
Summary: It’s a bright day in the New World, Tottoland is leagues of sea behind them, and the only clean pants Sanji has for his workout are a tiny pair of red booty shorts which read SNACK across the butt.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	your teeth, your mouth, and me

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to gi for inspiring this with her huge brain and helping me write it!!

I wanna be a good man  
Don't wanna be no has been  
I wanna be a real friend  
Don't wanna break when I bend

✧

It’s a bright day in the New World, Tottoland is leagues of sea behind them, and the only clean pants Sanji has for his workout are a tiny pair of red booty shorts which read _SNACK_ across the butt. A gag gift from their sniper for his birthday, which he hadn’t dared wear out in plain sight until this day, but, well. Laundry hadn’t been a priority ever since that whole thing where he was kidnapped and handcuffed with explosives and his not-family tried their best to kill his now-family. 

Sunny’s deck is radiating back the heat from the full-blown sun in the sky as lazy clouds drift above them. A litre of iced water with lemon slices sits on the lacquered planks and sweat rolls down Sanji’s temple. His hamstrings burn as he stretches down to touch his toes but the yoga mat under him is squishy and soft. The upper deck he’s on is empty and peaceful.

Over the sound of the gentle waves lapping at Sunny's hull and the seagulls crying out, he can hear Luffy’s laughter, Chopper’s squeals and Usopp’s yells. He breathes out as he rights himself and one of his vertebrae clicks into place satisfyingly.

It’s not often that Sanji gets some time from himself away from kitchen duties. He tries to make the most of these little moments, focusing on how his body feels as he bends and pushes his spine against the floor. Underneath the burn and the stretch, Sanji uses his haki to listen for the crew, noticing them going silent on the lower deck.

The living hum of all his crew mates exists around him like his own heartbeat. 

He knows he should be wary when he can no longer hear the squall of his nakama, but it’s such a nice day, he doesn't think much of it. Everything is okay; Luffy made everything okay, so. He closes his eyes, lifts his butt high up in the air and takes a deep breath.

✧

“Alright, I’m done,” Usopp says after the fifth time Luffy (accidentally!) knocks him into the water.

“What! No!” Chopper yells. 

Luffy joins in harping their sniper. 

“But we’re having fun!” He whines, watching as a very wet Usopp climbs back on the ship, dripping enough salt water on the grass that Luffy just _knows_ Nami is gonna yell at them afterwards. 

“ _You’re_ having fun,” Usopp says, pointing a rather accusatory finger at Luffy, who has to resist the urge to bite it for a laugh. “I am facing death and injury at your careless hands.”

“Usopp! I care! My hands are full of carefulness!” Luffy protests. Chopper makes an upset but endearing little squeaking noise. 

“Then why am I the only one who keeps going in the water!”

“Maybe you’re just not very good at dodgeball,” Luffy suggests, which earns him a glare so powerful and mighty that he actually feels bad for maybe two or so seconds.

“When we meet in the afterlife and I’m an almighty deity, I will kick your ass,” Usopp promises, making Luffy laugh. His laughter earns him a grin. 

Usopp leaves, probably to take a shower or some other awful thing, and Chopper says he should go make an inventory of their medicine anyway, leaving Luffy all alone on the deck.

Well, not all alone.

Luffy is, on a fundamental level, always aware of his crewmates. He can just tell certain things; like when people are lying, or need help but can't ask, or their hearts are in the right place. It’s been more pronounced ever since he started mastering haki. Sometimes, especially with his crew, he can just know things from the way people breathe. Or how they stand. 

Like when Sanji shifts in their hammock and Luffy’s arms wrap around him before he’s even close to falling. 

Or when Sanji slouches a certain way and Luffy knows he stayed up all night worrying about the crew and their ship and all the weight on his shoulders,

Or Sanji on the upper deck, bending over. Right now. 

Luffy’s hand flies to the railing of the upper deck and his elongated limb rubberbands him upwards with a snap. 

He'd been a really great captain and given Sanji plenty of space lately. Sanji likes to be by himself sometimes, but thankfully not always, or Luffy would miss him. 

Sensing is one thing. Seeing him bending over to touch his toes is another. It's like being hit in the face, but with something delicious. Like being hit with a whole ham.

✧

Sanji is amazing. His kicks are super awesome, his cooking is super yummy, and he always knows how to fix Luffy’s problems. Mostly. Sometimes problems need more of his nakama to solve, or sometimes Luffy just decides to punch them, but Sanji is definitely very clever and Luffy 100% meant it when he said he couldn’t become the pirate king without Sanji.

Sanji is like air. Or meat, maybe. He is essential and one of his favourite things.

Sometimes when he’s bored waiting for food he’ll try to figure out which part of Sanji’s body is the best, though he can never decide. Maybe all of him is the best. He loves Sanji’s soft hair that always smells sweet, his long, strong legs, and the funny curl of his brows. He loves how soft Sanji’s lips are when they kiss but that the hair on his face is rough. He loves Sanji's hands, making food, holding a cigarette, linked with his hands. His smell — seafood, salt, tobacco, whatever meal was last cooked, lingering deliciously.

Sanji is pretty. Like so, so pretty. Big blue eyes and that smile, god. He always gets kicked when he tells Sanji, but Sanji is always blushing. So maybe Sanji is also a bit of an idiot.

And his butt… Yeah, his butt is delicious too. 

It’s probably one of the few parts of Sanji that has fat in it. The rest of him is all lean, hard muscle, which Luffy loves, of course, all of Sanji is great, but he also loves how round and squishy that part of Sanji is. Sanji says he has a _fixation_ and Luffy knows he means to say that in a bad way, but it’s rather hard to take him seriously when he’s blushing and shivering, his whole body curled tight with a want he stubbornly refuses to acknowledge.

✧

Sun soaks Sanji's outline, shining off his straw hair and seeming to radiate from within him.

Luffy’s eyes zip hungrily up from thick thighs where they stretch to the curve of Sanji’s ass, only half of it covered by some very small red shorts, which Luffy really likes. They say SNACK. 

SNACK, they say… 

SNACK. 

Hm. 

Luffy’s eaten Sanji’s ass before. Why not now? His pants say snack after all and when he’s bent over like that, it’s hard to resist such an offering. Before making any conscious decisions, Luffy finds himself behind Sanji, hands around the waistband of the shorts he so likes.

“Oi!? Luffy, the hell!” Sanji yells, which Luffy ignores because he knows it’s one of those times where what Sanji says has nothing to do with what he wants.

“But Sanji, they say snack,” Luffy complains, and pouts, knowing Sanji is weak for it. For him. Sanji twists around to glare down at him. He bats his eyelashes innocently, fingers still in the shorts’ waistband, wicked glee bubbling up in his chest. 

He pulls Sanji’s shorts down a little more, and places a kiss just below the dimple at the base of Sanji's spine. Rubbing his thumb down the inside of Sanji's leg, he feels the other man tremble, so slightly, almost imperceptibly. On the surgical scar from Drum Island he places another kiss, maybe the thousandth kiss. Maybe the millionth. 

Sanji makes a diverted little choking sound. 

“Luffy,” he hisses. “You are _not_ doing this out here in broad daylight.”

“Why not?”

He squeezes Sanji's ass in his hands. 

“Because anybody and everybody can see! What if Nami-swan or Robin-chan were to—”

Sanji's worrying again. Just a little more, Luffy thinks, starting to tug the shorts down. Like maybe all the way to Sanji's ankles. 

Before Luffy can get them there, a bare foot and leg swipe gloriously toward his skull and he leaps back with laughter. Sanji yells and kicks at him some, and Luffy bounces around the deck grinning and escaping. 

Red faced, Sanji hikes his shorts up. Which doesn't help because now half his butt is hanging out and he's definitely hard. 

Luffy crosses his arms. Puts his foot down. 

“I want my snack. That is false advertising.”

Sanji pulls his hair and looks like he wants to smack his face into the wall, but Luffy knows he's not in trouble. Sanji's flush has speckled down to his shirt’s neckline. 

“Later, Luffy,” his cook says, mumbling, cute. “Or just — not _here,_ okay!”

“Okay, not here,” Luffy repeats, and promptly scoops Sanji up into his arms. 

✧

All my life  
I hurt myself and cut myself  
Put myself through living hell  
All so I could feel what I felt  
When you took me in  
Absolved my sins  
With your flesh and skin

✧

Sanji's legs swing and he crosses his arms and feels like an oversized origami man all folded up in Luffy’s arms. It's embarrassing. 

Luffy carries him like he's weightless and precious. Sanji lets his hair hide his face, and lets his cheek rest against Luffy’s X scarred chest, and lets Luffy carry him even though it is beyond embarrassing.

Also, it at least hides the hard on he’s sporting. 

“We're going to the bedroom?” Sanji asks. 

“Yeah,” says Luffy. “If that's where you want to go?”

“What part of you having to literally pick me up to get me here suggests that I _wanted_ to go here?”

Luffy pushes the door to their room open with his shoulder. It's a mess as always since no one but Sanji ever cleans, but he doesn’t even care about that right now. All that matters is that the room is empty for all but them. Luffy throws Sanji onto one of the bunks and Sanji yelps, but is fortunately unharmed by the solid timber sides. 

“That part,” Luffy grins, pointing at Sanji's dick like it’s a present waiting for him.

Sanji feels his face heat up all over again and he might die, really, one day Luffy will just make him explode and it will be the end of his idiotic life.

“You have no subtlety,” Sanji groans. “Lock the door, idiot.” 

The door can be locked from the inside with no key, blessed be Franky for that genius move. Luffy does as he's told and then returns, helping himself onto the bunk and pushing until he’s lying between Sanji's legs. 

Tan hands push up Sanji's shirt and explore his chest as a warm mouth drapes kisses and bites seemingly at random, Luffy all over him. Luffy’s salt sprayed hair under his nose, Luffy’s mouth on his skin, Luffy’s hands everywhere. Sanji lets out a sigh like home. 

They kiss and Sanji feels Luffy’s heart beating down on his own chest, Luffy’s tongue in his mouth. Luffy is heavy, and Sanji is hard, _still,_ nothing but those thin shorts between his erection and Luffy’s bare abs. He wriggles for friction. 

The pressure is gone. Luffy shimmies down. Looks right through Sanji's soul with those big, dark eyes. _Damn_. 

He pulls Sanji's shorts and Sanji lifts his hips a little, so Luffy can get them down, and off. Underwear and all. 

“Thanks for the food, Sanji,” Luffy says, just the same as he sounds when Sanji's handed him a pirate lunchbox or a plate of breakfast. 

And then his tongue is running down Sanji’s dick and it throbs and Sanji's whole body tenses. 

Luffy kisses Sanji's hip bones. Licks a hot stripe down his inner thigh, sucks the skin there, gives the other thigh a matching bruise with his hot mouth. Luffy’s hands wrap around Sanji’s cock, barely moving, possessive and steadying. Fire burns down Sanji's gut and Luffy laps at his entrance experimentally. 

A filthy, pathetic moan comes from Sanji's mouth. He covers his face with his hand, gripping the side of the bunk with the other. 

“I like when you're noisy,” says Luffy, and then Sanji's ass is _being eaten out and holy fuck holy fuck holy shit._

Sanji wants to snap back but it drowns in his throat like he drowns in Luffy. Hands steady on him, eyes closing, Luffy licks and teases and mouths at Sanji. It's _so fucking sensitive there._

It's hot and wet and Sanji barely registers himself falling back. Luffy’s hand strokes his cock in an uncoordinated way as he eats Sanji out. 

Sanji's swallowing his sounds but his breath is so heavy, and his fingers fist in Luffy’s wild hair, gripping tighter. Luffy looks up at Sanji and he almost comes, right then. And then _shityeahthat’sLuffy’stongueinsidehimOKAY._

Sanji squirms and it's too much and he's telling Luffy it's too much —

What he feels when Luffy uses his haki is a force to pin him down. Physically, a heavy weight, and mentally, as an anchor holding him to reality. He can't move anymore, but he can breathe.

“It's okay, baby,” Luffy tells him. His captain’s pupils are blown wide, eyes trained on his face, so focused, so full of love. Luffy kisses him, soft, lingering. 

Sanji's brain is a void of anxiety and noise, but Luffy makes it all quiet down. Sanji's hands are always itching for a cigarette, hair teased, eye bags dark, but his body feels new and whole again under Luffy's attention. His captain's hands say _you're safe,_ his kisses say _I love you._ His teeth say _pay attention to me,_ always nipping, feeling.

Sanji huffs. His ass feels empty now, he misses the movement. 

“Okay,” he mumbles, ”you can keep going.”

Luffy grins, withdraws his haki. “Flip on your tummy for me?”

Sanji does as he's told, and likes doing that. For Luffy. Like this. 

Luffy’s hands spread his cheeks and Sanji ruts his cock against the sheets. He feels Luffy wriggle down to settle between his legs again and braces himself for Luffy’s tongue, which barely helps, because he's still utterly undone by it. Luffy eats him out for another half minute before —

“Luffy,” Sanji pants. “Do that thing with your haki again.”

Luffy does, hands on the small of Sanji's back, face in his ass, not stopping, and Sanji feels the pressure of Luffy’s strength and will secure him again. It's bliss.

Luffy grips an ass cheek in both hands and pauses eating Sanji out to bite one said plump cheek, which makes Sanji yelp. He buries his face in the pillow which does not conceal his moans, at all, and he doesn't really give a fuck anymore because it feels so good.

“Luffy,” he pleads, begs, prays.

Luffy hums with his tongue deep inside Sanji and it sends a shock of pleasure through Sanji's pinned body.

“Luffy, I'm gonna—I'm—”

Luffy's tongue is deeper in his ass than a normal human tongue should be and _oh_ , thank fuck for Devil’s fruits, _thank god for Luffy, his captain, his everything,_ he's shaking and when Luffy’s tongue curls against _that spot_ again Sanji comes his brains out. 

Like black out for a second brains out. 

He totally ruins the sheets under him. 

✧

Use your body  
Use it to put me to sleep

Calm me down  
Baby;  
Your teeth, your mouth, and me

✧

Luffy kisses Sanji’s brow curl, kisses the kink in the cook's nose where it was broken once, kisses the corner of his lips. One of Sanji's cigarettes hangs out the other corner. A faint cloud of smoke is stuck under the wood of the bunk above them. 

He falls asleep with his fingers linked through Sanji's, head on his chest. Sanji's hands are pale and soft, and his heartbeat is Luffy’s treasure. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are from calm me down, by mother mother  
> art is by me, (dollcedraws on twitter!)


End file.
